Someone Else's Shoes
by Two Hours' Traffic
Summary: An argument resulted in something that neither Alice nor Bella would ever have thought possible. What will they learn about themselves and each other as Bella's wedding draws nearer?
1. Off To See The Wizard

**Bella**

I have a question.

Why does it always feel like last period is as long as all the other periods put together? And for some reason, having Math last period is even worse than most other classes. Could it be that there's a need to actually use your brain doing this Calculus crap? Or is it just that they slow the clocks down? That the admin are sitting in their offices, watching the students suffer and laughing?

I don't even think that I'm being melodramatic. I mean, honestly. I don't think that clock has ticked for minutes now. Maybe the power's off. Maybe the clocks have stopped, and really, we only have two more minutes of this. Instead of ten.

I look at my watch. Damn. Class still has ten minutes to go.

This is ridiculous.

I consider laying my head on the desk, but I realise that maybe, just maybe, Mr Jones wouldn't love it if I did that.

Oh, screw it.

I decide that the best way to do it would be to drop a pen, bend down to pick it up and just not come up again. I turn to look out the window, and, in doing so, knock my pen onto the floor. I sigh exasperatedly.

I'm quite good at this acting thing. When no-one's watching, that is.

I go down to pick it up, but as my head makes contact with the desk, a piece of paper makes contact with my head. Grudgingly, I sit up and unfold it.

_Nice acting. Don't fall asleep, please. I'd be the only one awake. And it's not like I have a choice! _

Alice. That pest. My plan was so brilliant, too!

I scribble a response. _I'm tired. Leave me alone. And anyway, I need to go shopping tonight to grab some supplies. I'd like to be conscious for that._

I hear an excited intake of breath as the note is read.

_Can I come? We can go to the mall on the highway._

_I guess. I don't need anything exciting. My pen died, and Charlie doesn't seem to keep any in the house. Plus, I kinda need a new binder. And some highlighters. And orange juice. Still interested?_

_Of course! It'll be great. They've opened a new book store. You want to go check it out? _

_Cool. If we've got time. I can't get home too late._

"Isabella, would you kindly share whatever it is you are discussing with the entire class?"

"Mr Jones, I was just... well..."

"It's my fault, Mr Jones," Alice says, smoothly. "I was asking Bella about the solution to question 3b. I didn't really understand how you worked it out, but I didn't want to interrupt."

Mr Jones looks thrown. After all, Alice is an A-student in Calculus, while I tend to scrape B-minuses on a good day. He's saved from answering by the ringing of the bell.

"Saved by the bell," I mutter to Alice as she passes my desk, and she giggles. "See you by my locker?"

"Nah, at my car. I'll drive."

"What about my truck?"

"Rose'll get it to our place."

I move towards my locker, weaving through a sea of impatience. I completely understand the feeling of wanting to get out as soon as possible, but really. Is it absolutely necessary to shove like that?

Jamming my Math books in, I grab my notebook and Biology text book, slam the locker shut and head for the exit. You'd think that going _with_ the tide would mean that it was easier.

Apparently not.

I meet Alice by her car, where she's chatting to Rosalie and Edward. I smile at Rose, before hugging Edward excitedly.

"Can you believe it? Three more days!"

"I know. It's unbelievable. Three more days, and I'm yours forever. And you're mine. Ready to become Mrs. Cullen?"

I sigh teasingly. "Oh, I'm not so sure. Should we put it off for another year or two?"

He looks at me seriously. "Bella, honey, whatever you want to do is fine by me."

I meet his eyes gravely, before grinning and leaping at him. Our lips meet passionately, and when we break away I feel elated. I still can't believe that I'll be married in three days. It's the most exhilarating, petrifying feeling in the world.

Alice coughs indiscreetly. "I'd love to let you two be together forever, but your forever doesn't start until Sunday. Until then, all of us are welcome to Bella. And we're going shopping."

I sigh.

Saying goodbye to Edward, I sling my backpack into the boot of Alice's car and clamber into the passenger seat. Alice jumps into the driver's seat, blows a kiss at Rosalie and we drive off.

She's in an even better mood than usual, and I'm treated to fourteen renditions of We're Off To See The Wizard before we get there. Alice parks in the tightest space I have ever seen and we head into the mall.

"OK! Where first?"

I pull a list out of my pocket. I need orange juice, highlighters, a binder and a new pen. And I'd kill for some M&Ms. Alice reads over my shoulder.

"Looks like it's Staples first. And then we can head for the supermarket. And you've got to come and check out the new stuff they have in Sephora. We need to get some new stuff for Sunday. Oh, and those shoes that I've been talking about are at that little store by the fountain. I was thinking that they could be another option for the wedding – can you tell me what you think?" She babbles on.

I laugh, feeling a bit overwhelmed. All I need is stationary and juice. But it's fun to spend time with my future sister-in-law.

We head for the office store. I grab a pack of highlighters and some pens, and try to locate Alice. She's trying to find, in her words, the most gorgeous binder ever. Needless to say, she's not having much luck.

"How about this one?"

She cringes. "Bella! It's black. And ugly. It'll rip in five minutes. And it only costs three forty-nine. Can't you spend a bit more and get a _nice_ one?"

"Some of us aren't made of money, Alice."

"Yeah, I know. I could buy it for you if you wanted."

"Alice, please. I'm not a charity case. I've got enough money to buy myself school supplies."

"I know, but -"

"How about this one? It's easy to open and impossible to catch your fingers in."

"Bella. Honestly. It was designed for people with arthritis! It's got an Ease-Of-Use commendation. That's really, really not cool."

I sigh. She can be such a pain when she wants to be.

"Alright... how about this one?" I hold up another one. "It's a..." I read off the label "a 'Plastic Frosted Binder'. And it's kind of cute."

"Are you sure that you want to get it here? There's that little stationary store by Walmart; I'm sure you could find something really _nice_ in there."

I sigh. "You're starting to get on my nerves. I'm getting this one."

"Fine!" She sticks out her tongue at me. I stick mine out back.

An old lady walking down the aisle tuts under her breath. "In my day, we couldn't get away with that sort of behaviour! A young lady knew how to behave!" she mutters.

Alice giggles. "I bet you I'm older than she is."

"Probably."

I pay for my supplies, then turn to Alice. "OK, Master Fashion Guru of the Universe. Where are we going now? Is there a designer juice boutique in this place?"

"Of course. But I'm guessing you don't want to go there. You want a carton of the cheap stuff, don't you?"

"That sounds about right."

She sighs condescendingly.

"Oh, shut up."

We meander in the direction of the supermarket, pausing every few stores to admire the window's contents. Alice looks longingly at a necklace in the window of Tiffany's.

"That's gorgeous, isn't it? I'll have to tell Jasper that I'd like to get it. He's going through a phase of buying me presents, but he wants to be told what to buy."

"Right..."

When we finally make it to the supermarket, it doesn't take me long to locate the juice or the candy. I survey the candy section, calculating which method of sugar ingestion would be the best.

"What does it taste like?" Alice asks quietly at my elbow.

"What does what taste like?"

"Chocolate."

"Um... it tastes sweet. And tempting. Once you've had some, you never want to stop."

"Sounds a bit like blood to me."

"I wouldn't share that with the entire supermarket. And nice metaphor, but I don't know what blood is like, do I?"

"Bella, don't get me started. You're not being changed until Edward's happy with it."

"I don't see where the problem is!"

"It's a huge decision. Honestly, I don't think you realise what you're getting yourself in for."

"Of course I realise!"

"Not really. Until you've been a – one of us" she remedies as another customer makes their way down the aisle "you don't understand."

"Well, how am I going to understand until I'm changed?"

"Bella, I really don't want to have this fight right now."

God. It's a catch-22. I'm so sick of being told that it's not the right time, or the right place. I want to be with Edward forever. And not just a human forever.

"Can you pay now? I really want to show you these shoes."

Yet another inspirational distraction from the one and only Alice Cullen.

I grab a pack of peanut M&Ms, pay and am dragged towards the shoe store at the fountain. Last week when she was here, Alice located these shoes, and she's been talking about them ever since. I'm quite curious.

As I suspected they would be, they're stunning. Purple chiffon, with a peep-toe and heels about four inches high. If it weren't for those infernal heels she's been planning on me wearing, she'd almost be my height.

"They're gorgeous, Alice. Really beautiful." And they were. Perhaps they were even more gorgeous than the other three pairs she has at home.

As much as I love that girl, she has an awfully large collection of shoes.

"So you think I should get them? I'll ask Rose what she thinks, and I can always bring them back."

I snort. I don't think I've ever seen her bring _anything_ back to a store. Must be nice to have unlimited funds like they do.

She catches my glance and suddenly looks annoyed. "I'll have you know, Isabella Swan, that I've brought plenty of things back in my time. Anyway, it's boring, not being able to sleep. Means you've got lots of hours with nothing to do. So don't judge me."

Jesus. When did this trip become so tense?

Oh, right. Probably about the time that she complained about not liking the binder, and I said that I wanted to be a vampire. I'll admit, it wasn't the first time. Or the thousandth.

She buys the shoes. I see her calm herself as she stands at the till, and she's smiling again as she comes over to me.

"Shall we go to Sephora?"

"OK."

Sephora is one of those stores that you can smell before you see it. It begins before you round the corner: it smells of make-up, of lipstick, and, of course, that odour of a hundred perfumes mingling together.

Alice grabs a basket and dashes to her favourite perfume, spraying a sample card liberally with it. She inhales contentedly. It's called Happy, and she raves about it. She calls it her transportable Jasper.

"Alright, Bella. I think that we should get you some new makeup for the wedding." She starts snatching products off shelves. "I was talking to Rose and Esme, and we're thinking foundation, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, lipstick -"

"Sorry? Are you planning on using me as an ad for the latest products? Are companies paying for their makeup to be advertised on my face?"

Alice exploded. "Bella, trust me! I know what I'm doing. I've been around for quite a bit longer than you have, and I know how to do makeup. I did the makeup for Esme and Carlisle's last wedding, I did the make-up for Rose's wedding and I did it for my own. Please just trust me!"

"Oh, don't play that card with me! I know you've been around for longer than I have, but that's hardly my fault, is it?"

"Bella, I just want this day to be perfect for you and Edward! That's all I want!"

"Thanks for caring, Alice, but I'm not so sure that's true. Are you sure that you don't just want to model your perfection in front of the whole town?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she hisses at me, and I do feel threatened. "I want this to be a day you'll always remember. My brother has been miserable for more years than I would like to imagine, and has been dreaming about this for just as long. Just give him this day!"

"Oh, so this is just for Edward? I don't matter that much, because I haven't been wanting this for as long?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice says. I spin, and notice a woman wearing a Sephora uniform and a name tag labelled Nicole, bearing a non-descript-looking bottle. "Would you like to try this new perfume? It's called Serenity."

"Alright," I say gruffly, and submit to being attacked by the bottle. Alice does the same. "Thanks."

"No problems." She smiles at us, and scurries away.

"Time to go?"

"You read my mind."

Ha-bloody-haha.

Alice takes the basket to the counter, pays for its contents quickly and we make our way to the car, and back home.

No Wizard of Oz songs this time. Instead, the radio plays 'Yesterday'.

When we get back to the Cullens, I mutter a 'thanks' and run inside.

"Edward, can we talk?"

"Of course."

We go up to his room, and sit on the bed.

"Alice and I had a fight when we were shopping."

**Alice**

I storm inside, and fling myself, frustrated, at Jasper.

"What's the matter?"

"Everything's the matter! That girl... I love her to death, but I wish that she'd understand. She spent half the trip complaining about not being a vampire. I don't think she can grasp how difficult it is to be us."

"Of course she can't, honey. But you can't expect her to understand."

"I know. I'd love for her to be with us for many, many years to come, but she's got the choice that we didn't have. Shouldn't we let her make it in an educated fashion?"

**Bella**

"... and then she said that I don't know what I'm talking about, and that I couldn't possibly imagine how difficult it is to be a vampire. And I know, but how am I supposed to understand and know and learn until I become one of you?"

"Bella, love, she's right. It was the most life-changing thing that's ever happened to me. Except for meeting you, of course. I think she's absolutely right."

"And she seems to think that being a human is perfect!"

**Alice**

"... and she was complaining about how I won't change her and rhapsodising about chocolate in the same breath. I don't think she knows what she wants. Apart from Edward, that is."

"That's a bit of a ridiculous example, honey."

"I know. But she seems to love so much about being human."

**Bella**

"I just don't think that she could last a day in my shoes!"

**Alice**

"At the moment, she couldn't last a day as a vampire! She's so happy and vibrant... I don't want that to be taken away from her just yet."

"Sweetheart, we're just going to have to accept that it will happen one day. Until then, we should let Bella do all the odd, human things she wants. Like... buying a binder that will rip. Or... 'rhapsodising' over chocolate!"

"I know. I know."

He kisses the top of my head. "You have plans for this evening?"

"I think I'm going to go and spend a bit of time in our room. Just think."

"OK."

I head upstairs, closing the door to our room. Lying down on our bed, I close my eyes, and try to figure out a way that I could have better solved the mess that was created today.

**Bella**

"I'd better head home, Edward. It's getting dark; Charlie'll be expecting me."

"Emmett was telling me today about some tradition that involves doing something for the three nights before the wedding. If I don't turn up tonight, that's why. OK?"

"Mmm-hmm. I love you."

"I love you too."

I drive home slowly, thinking the afternoon over. I really shouldn't have been so harsh on her. But at the same time, it was a bit of a case of 'do what I say, not what I do'. A vampire who can't remember being human, telling a human to revel in being a human.

That's a confused thought!

"Hi Bells."

"Hey, Charlie. Sorry I'm late. I went shopping with Alice to grab some school supplies. I got more juice, too. I'm putting it in the fridge. And I'm going to bed, OK? Homework's under control."

"You alright, honey?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

"OK. Get your rest. Big day this weekend."

I get the feeling that Charlie has adapted to the idea of my getting married. Renee is planning on heading over on Saturday, so she'll be here too. And hopefully, when the priest (Emmett) asks, there will be no objections.

I quickly clean my teeth, change into my pyjamas, and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	2. Reflection

**Alice**

I open my eyes again and stare at the ceiling, feeling strangely... tired. Is that the emotion? I don't remember ever feeling this way. I've seen Bella when she's exhausted: her eyes droop, she rubs at them distractedly, she finds it difficult to concentrate. When I asked, she told me that it feels like you're... heavy. Like weights are resting on your shoulders and eyelids, and you can't do anything to shake them off.

Well, that's how I feel right about now.

I need to ask Carlisle. He'll know what's going on. I don't think that any of us really appreciate how useful it is to have a doctor in the family.

One with four hundred years of vampire knowledge helps, too.

I roll over, wondering what time it is. There's a clock next to the bed that wasn't there before. I guess someone put it in here when I was out with Bella. I've never really needed one in our bedroom before, but it's useful today.

The red lights shine back at me - 4:25.

What?

How is that possible?

I came upstairs at about 8 o'clock. That's eight hours ago. There is no way in hell that I've been lying on this bed for that long. The only way for time to fly so quickly would be.... to sleep. But I can't sleep. I don't understand.

Why can't I think clearly?!

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, nudging a pile of books on the floor. This is getting a bit odd. There were no books next to my bed when I lay down on it. Why is the bed a single one, and pushed up against the wall?

Where the hell am I?!

And then I realise, but it doesn't help me understand.

What am I doing in Bella's room?!

**Bella**

My eyes burst open. I've never felt so awake in my life. The closest that I've ever felt to this would have to be the time that I dared Jake to paint his car aquamarine. In my defence, I didn't think he'd actually do it. It's such a gorgeous colour, but apparently, it's 'girly'. Of course Jake retaliated: he dared me to drink three Red Bulls and eat a packet of Twizzlers. That was the most incredible feeling. Completely unbelievable. I felt like I was walking three inches off of the ground, like I was in a fishbowl. Everything was so bright, so loud.

The feeling is rivalled.

I hear the dull tones of conversation, but when I concentrate, it's like they're standing next to me. I wonder who Charlie is talking to this late.

And then I focus.

What is Carlisle doing downstairs? Esme's here too... and Rose.

This is too strange. I look around the room, and gasp.

_What am I doing here?_

I recognise the room – Alice's. How the hell did I get to Alice's room? I can distinctly remember going home and getting into bed last night. But there's the cream carpet, the green walls, the door leading to the huge closet, the paintings on the walls and the mirror.

There's a knock at the door, and Jasper pokes his head into the room.

"You OK, honey?"

I stare at him, dumbfounded. _Honey?!_ Does he think I'm Alice? I have never felt this confused.

"Alice, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" He walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

_Apparently so._

"Jasper, what's going on? What are you doing?!" I exclaim in confusion.

"I'm sorry!" he says, sounding hurt. "I'll leave you alone, shall I?"

He kisses my forehead, smiles sadly and leaves the room again.

_Jasper thinks I'm Alice__. I'm at the Cullens'. Jasper thinks I'm Alice. I remember going home. Jasper thinks I'm Alice. What is going on?!_

My thoughts are buzzing in my head. But not only my thoughts. I'm getting flashes in my head, like a trailer for a movie. I'm not getting scenes, just moments.

Edward watching a home renovation show on TV because nothing else is on. Jasper reading a philosophy textbook. Emmett in the forest. Esme fixing a hole in her dress. Rosalie googling Uzbekistan.

I wonder for a moment _why_ Rosalie would be googling Uzbekistan, before I realise what the bigger issue is here: I'm seeing things. I'm seeing images in my head.

Have I gone mad?

**Alice**

I don't know what's going on.

I can't see anything unless it's right before me. I can't hear things that aren't in the room. I'm in Bella's room, but I haven't moved from my own. I've been asleep. I feel tired.

I've got to get home. I've got to talk to Esme and Carlisle about this. I think I'm going mad.

If this wasn't so damn scary, I'd be laughing right about now.

I've been dead for eighty years. I've been seeing the future since I was a child. I fell in love with someone before I met them. _Now_ I'm mad?!

I realise that I'm wearing baggy sweatpants and a tank top. Perhaps not the best thing to escape from my friend's place in. I open her closet, grab some jeans and a t-shirt and quickly get dressed.

It's odd, but I feel taller. There's a scar on my calf that wasn't there before.

I don't know what's going on.

I leave Bella's room, tiptoeing so that I don't wake up Charlie. Reaching the stairs, I trip and fall.

Damn. That really hurt.

Charlie comes out of his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

_Shit_.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He looks at me strangely, as though trying to focus his eyes. He suddenly looks shocked.

"Get back into that room now. Do you know what time it is?!"

"I'd say about half past four. I'm really sorry for waking you up, but I need to get going."

"Isabella Swan, get back into your room this instant. You're not leaving this house until it's time to go to school."

He turns and storms back into his room. But I barely notice.

_Isabella Swan?_

I run into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

_My God. _

Bella looks back at me. I raise my hand shakily to touch my cheek. Bella does the same. I stare in shock at the mirror, and she stares in shock back.

I don't understand.

I stumble back into Bella's room, close the door and lie, face down, on the bed. And, for the first time that I can remember, tears come.

**Bella**

I stand in the doorway to the Cullens' living room, wearing the outfit that Alice had been wearing that day. Something very odd is going on, and I intend to find out what it is.

"Esme, where's Edward?"

"He was with Emmett in the garden, but they should be back any minute. Why?"

Jasper comes over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a way that would be comforting except for the fact that it's an embrace that's meant for his wife.

Not for me.

And has he always been that tall?

As I silently wonder what to do, I have pictures in my head. Esme coming over to me and asking what's wrong. Carlisle asking me questions.

"Alice, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Jasper's eyes are concerned as they look into mine. What am I supposed to tell him? _Just tricking! I'm actually your brother's fiancée, but you and your family seem to think that I'm a Cullen. That I'm Alice Cullen. _

"Jasper, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a Cullen."

"Alice, I don't understand what you're talking about. Of course you're a Cullen. We've been Cullens for decades now. You're confused and scared and apprehensive, and I've never heard you talk like this. What's going on?"

I want to cling to him and weep. I'm so confused. I want to wake up and realise that this was a dream. I want Edward.

_Do they really think that I'm Alice, or is this some joke?_

Edward suddenly appears in the room.

"Alice, I don't understand what you're thinking. Are you alright?"

I fling myself into his arms and break down sobbing, but for some reason the tears refuse to come.

"Oh, Edward..." I whisper. All I want to do is stay here in his arms, for him to tell me that it will all be OK.

And then comes the dreaded word: "Alice! Alice, what's the matter?!"

What is going on?! Why does everyone think I'm Alice? Confused, I run out of the house and towards the river, the forest, anywhere that I can be alone.

I end up by the river.

_I'm going to solve this once and for all._

I look at my reflection and Alice looks back.


	3. A Temporary Recasting

**Alice**

_Gap in curtains. Daylight. Too bright. Want sleep. Need sleep._

My mind won't clear. This damned tiredness is infuriating.

I'm just going to lie here until someone comes and tells me what's going on. Why am I being confused for Bella? Why do I look like Bella?

Am I Bella?

Is this all a dream – or the vampire equivalent of a dream? Am I going to, for lack of a better word, 'wake up' in our house, with my family and my husband, and my brother's fiancée in her _own_ bed?

My stomach feels strangely... painful. I think the feeling might be hunger, but I don't feel like I'm going to have to kill someone to fulfil it. I think I've got to... eat some cereal; that's what Bella tends to do.

A knock comes at the door, and Charlie's voice: "Bells, it's time to get up. Didn't you hear your alarm go off?"

Damn. Damn. Damn. It's a Friday. It's a _school_ day. And I've got to concentrate all day, feeling like this. How do humans do it?

"I'm up, Char-Dad. Give me a second." I'm finding it difficult to remember that, for all intents and purposes, I _am_ Bella this morning. I've just got to get to school; we can talk and figure it all out. I don't know how the hell this happened, and I'm sure she doesn't either, but maybe we can – what do they always do on cop shows, again? – retrace our steps or something.

I get out of bed reluctantly, cross to the window and wrench open the curtains. It's cloudy outside, for a change. My hair feels oddly dirty, like when Jasper decided that he had to honour the dare that Emmett had set him. The dare in question included pouring oil on my head. So I guess I've got to shower.

I do so as quickly as possible, dry off and contemplate dressing as nicely as I can. I end up in jeans, a tank top, some bangles and a really cute pair of runners that I've never seen on her, green with flowers. I've got the feeling that they were a gift. But, as they say, in for a penny, in for a pound. If I'm going to pretend I'm Bella, I may as well do it properly!

A voice comes up the stairs: "Bella, I'm off. There's oatmeal on the table."

"Alright, Dad. Have a good day."

Hopefully that's what I was supposed to say.

I shove what I think I'll need for school into Bella's bag, sling it over one shoulder and head downstairs to the kitchen.

OK. Food. Thank God Charlie made breakfast - I don't even want to know what his reaction would have been if he'd forgotten something, and found his daughter rummaging through the broom closet, looking for something to eat.

I've seen Bella eat oatmeal before. I think I know what to do. Put some into the bowl. Pour milk and sugar on top. Take a bite. Swallow.

It tastes... odd. Sweet; almost too sweet, I think. I'm not sure if I like it. But I eat a dozen spoonfuls of it, and feel my stomach cease its growling.

A quick glance at the clock tells me it's time to go if I want to get to school on time, so I grab the backpack and Bella's keys – thank God they were where they belong, on the hook next to the door – and head out the door.

**Bella**

I do my best to creep in to the house quietly. For anyone with human hearing, it wouldn't have been audible, but you know what they say about vampires...

"Alice, honey, are you alright?" Esme's face is worried as she looks out from the sitting room.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

What am I supposed to say? _No, actually, I'm not alright. I'm not even Alice! There's been a temporary recasting of roles: Alice Cullen, played by Bella Swan. Hopefully I'm just on today. _

_For all I know, the real Alice is sitting at Bella's house – _my_ house - eating breakfast and wondering what the hell's going on. _

Actually, I'd love to say that, but the explanation may well take too much time, and I really need to get to school. Hopefully Alice _will_ be there, and we can try and figure out what's happened. Sitting by that river for hours has sort of cleared my mind. There's a lot less internal screaming going on.

I head up to Alice's room, running through her clothes in my head. _I'd better_ _keep up the ruse of being Alice. I'll wear that purple dress that she was showing me the other day. I'm not risking heels, though._

I find the dress in question, pull it on absent-mindedly and locate some flats in the closet. While doing so, I can hear the conversation going on downstairs. How does she stand it? It's so irritating, hearing everything everyone's saying, all the time.

And these visions. It's sort of like remembering things. Sometimes, you concentrate on a memory, and it's clear as crystal. And sometimes, you tie a shoelace or smell a perfume and memories come flooding back to you, whether you want them there or not. This morning, I've seen Esme throwing an apple at Jasper's head, Charlie eating a sandwich and Angela Webber failing her Math test. I look into Edward's future, but all I can make out is a lot of confusion and worry.

Alice's backpack is sitting where Jasper put it when he brought it in from the car last night. I rifle through, trying to find her planner and which classes I've got to sit through today.

Today, I've got an oral presentation. And an essay due. Brilliant.

There's a knock at the door, and Edward pokes his head around the doorframe. He looks uncomfortable.

"Alice, are you alright?"

It's all I can do to not fling myself at him, but I don't know what to do. Until I've spoken to Alice, wherever she may be, I'm not telling anyone anything. So, I respond nonchalantly: "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"Jasper says you're scared and worried, but most of all, you're confused. All I know is that your thoughts are more mangled than I've ever seen them. Metaphorically speaking, that is."

Oh my God. He can read my thoughts. Does he know I'm not Alice? Does he know I'm Bella?

"What?"

Oh shit. He _can_ read my mind.

"Bella? Is it really you? What's going on?"

"I'm... not sure. I woke up in this bed, and I look like Alice, and everyone's confusing me for Alice, and I can see things in my head that aren't real, and I feel about half a foot shorter, and I can run at superspeed, and when I was in your garden I threw a rock, and, I swear to God, it must have flown half a mile." The words are flooding out now.

"Alice... Bella... I don't understand."

"Oh, and you think I do?" I let out a sob and flew into his arms. He hugged me awkwardly – after all, he wasn't sure if he was holding his fiancée or his sister having a nervous breakdown.

"I really need to get to school. I'll find Alice and we can try to sort this out."

"Uh... OK." This is far from Edward's usual eloquence, but I think the extremity of the situation allowed him to be inarticulate. "And, just so you know, Jasper drives you to school. And at school, you're going to have to pretend you're Alice."

I'm not sure if he believes me or not. But he will soon enough!

He gives me a self-conscious hug. "I'm off. See you at school... Bella."

Jasper voice floats up the stairwell and into the room. "Alice, honey, we've got to get moving."

I walk gingerly down the hall, before flying down the stairs. _My God, that was fun. I could get used to this! If only he'd change me..._

"Are you feeling better?" Jasper's eyes are anxious as he takes my hand and we walk to the car.

"Jasper, I've got something I need to tell you."

**Alice**

A voice calls across the car park.

"Morning, Bella. Bella?"

Oh crap. That's me, isn't it? I turn and smile at the speaker.

"Morning. Sorry, I was zoning out."

"No probs. Where's Edward?"

"He couldn't give me a lift this morning; I think he had to help his dad out with something."

Angela surveyed me for a minute, before smiling with a gentle excitement. "I can't believe that you're getting married in a few days. It's so amazing. I'm sure you'll be happy for a very long time."

Oh my God. What if _I_ have to marry Edward? How long is this change going to last for?

I push the worry to the back of my mind and smile. "I certainly hope so."

We walk in companionable silence into the main school building. Angela heads for her locker, and I realise that I don't know the combination to Bella's. Mine.

Damn.

**Bella**

I wander down the hallway, trying to look like I'm supposed to have Jasper's arm around my shoulders. There have been few circumstances in my life when I've felt this uncomfortable.

Jasper's speaking to me at superspeed, which, of course, I can now understand. I told him about my dilemma, and he seems to have fewer difficulties comprehending it than Edward. He's therefore decided that, while I 'am' Alice, I needed to be convincing, so I'm currently being educated on being a Cullen.

"... and your schedule is in your planner, and I'll be sitting next to you in all of your classes but English; if you get asked any questions, I'll help you out as much as I can. You shouldn't be, though; Alice tends to know the answer to everything. Your locker combination is 28-19-43, your homeroom teacher's name is Mr Brown. You're studying Hamlet in English: you don't really like it, you find Polonius fascinating and, for you, the most interesting aspect of the technique is the cosmic diction."

Thank God I temporarily have perfect recall. I know that if I'd been in _my_ body –where I'm supposed to be – this would all have gone in one ear and out the other.

"You need to make sure you fidget, and don't forget to breathe. Don't try to eat or drink; it's really not pleasant. Oh, also... you chat to the girl who sits next to you in English; her name's Michelle and last class she didn't finish telling the story of the time her little brother fed their pet dog a slug."

"Schedule in planner; you're with me in my classes; 28-19-43; Mr Brown; Hamlet; Polonius; fidget; little brother with slug."

"Sounds like you've got it." He looked at me with kind eyes. "Bella, I realise that this is incredibly difficult for you. I don't really understand it myself, but please understand this: I'll do anything to make sure that my wife is alright. So if you pretending to be her for a couple of days is what it takes, I'm going to help you do that."

My heart rose in my chest. "Thanks, Jasper."

"No problems, kid. I'm loving the dress, by the way."

I grinned at him. "You're too kind."

"Hey, Alice!" a voice called out behind me.

"Who was that?"

"Jonas Fisher. Lives three streets away from your place, plays the guitar, talks to you occasionally in Math."

"Oh God, Jasper... who am I kidding? I can't pretend to be Alice. This isn't going to work: something bad's going to happen... she'll fail one of her classes, or... lose a friend. And it'll all be my fault!"

I'm getting a few weird looks.

"Alice, honey, relax. Please."

Now that I've thought about it, how am I supposed to relax? _He_ knows that my name isn't Alice, but what about everyone else? People who are going to be expecting to see and hear and talk to my wonderful soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

And then someone taps my shoulder, and I hear a voice behind me. A very familiar voice.

"Um... Alice?"


	4. Eating For Two?

**Alice**

Have you ever walked towards a mirror without realising it? You see someone, walking the way you walk, dressed in your clothes, and you smile at the coincidence.

When I saw a girl walking down the hall, with a dress just like mine and wearing shoes just like mine, I had to stop and think. Until I realised that the arm around her waist was my husband's. And then I knew what was going on.

I dart down a side hallway, and end up walking right behind them. It's seriously uncomfortable to have to strain to know that they were talking.

"Alice, honey, relax. Please."

I wonder if Jasper knows just how much it hurts me, hearing him say that to someone else. What I wouldn't give just to fling my arms around him, and take advantage of my new ability to cry until the tears stopped coming.

Alice – Bella – looks like she's about to fulfil my plans for me.

I take an opportunity of the lull in the conversation to tap Bella on the shoulder.

"Um... Alice?"

She turns, and her eyes widen astronomically. She looks like she's about to speak, so I put my finger to my lips and drag her back the way she came, outside.

I pull her around the corner of the building and turn around to face her.

**Bella**

This is a strange experience. That's my face, staring at me from half a foot above. Those are my jeans, that's my top and I've got the feeling that those are my shoes, although I can't remember buying them.

I have a weird 'Alice' moment – when I see something in my head before it happens – and then I feel arms around me and tears on my shoulder.

"Bella," she sobbed. "I don't understand what's going on. I'm you and you're me. My husband had his arm around you, I woke up in your bed – I _woke up._ I haven't slept in seventy years!"

I stroke her hair as she cries. "Alice... it's alright."

A lull in the waterworks gives me the opportunity to look in to her face.

She sniffs. "I can't believe it. I don't know what's going on."

"Oh, and you think I do? How much does Charlie know?"

"Charlie? At least you're now in a family of _vampires_! The weirdest thing that goes on in that house is the milk going sour a few days early. How do you think he'd react if I told him that I wasn't actually his daughter, who's getting married in a few days? That I'm actually a Cullen – his future son-in-law's sister? He'd lock me up!"

"Well, only a couple of us know. Edward took advantage of his new-found ability to read my mind to discover that I wasn't, in fact, his sister and was, in fact, his fiancée. He's a bit shell shocked."

"Who else?"

"Jasper."

"How's he taking it?"

"He's been pretty awesome, really. His attitude is that I'd better not screw up high school for you, so he's just going to go along with it, and pretend that I'm you, and teach me what I need to know so that when we swap back you won't have all sorts of issues to sort out."

She smiles gently, her pride for her husband plain in her eyes. "Sounds like a plan. So, you'd better tell me what I need to know."

"Um... I'm sure you're clear with all my subjects. Try not to be too intelligent, and pretend you're asleep-"

"Don't worry. I'll be asleep."

"Good. And also, make sure that when you -"

The bell rings.

"Damn it!"

As we head for the building, I'm frustrated that I can't use my newly-acquired vampire-speed speech to fill her in on the details. I go as quickly as I can.

"Uh, Alice, you're just going to have to improv. You'll know everything I'm studying, I'm sure, but, as I said, it won't be necessary to demonstrate it. I've got to do an oral on politics in Spanish today, and my notes are in my bag. My locker combo is 9-20-18."

We get to Alice's homeroom, and, trying to get into character, I kiss her on the cheek before going in. I spot Jasper sitting at the back of the classroom, and, grateful that I've got some guidance, head towards him.

"Ms Cullen, you're late."

"I'm sorry -"

"Mrs. Williams," Jasper prompts me.

"- Mrs. Williams," I finish. "I was discussing homework with a friend, and I lost track of time."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to have to mark you tardy." She checks her book. "It's your first, but please try to not make it a habit."

I flash a smile at her, and she smiles back uncertainly. Jasper chuckles quietly.

"Watch out, Bella," he murmurs. "Don't forget that your smile is a lethal weapon."

Right.

Mrs. Williams reads the bulletin, which fills us in on sport games, bake sales and permission forms, while Jasper and I sit in our corner, talking quietly.

"Bella, could you please relax? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, but I'm about to go to my _best friend's_ classes, as my best friend. Unlike her, I haven't studied these subjects before. I get asked a question, I'm going down."

"I don't know if you've realised this yet, but teachers tend to pick on the kids that they think _don't_ know the answer. You should be fine."

I smile at him, and he smiles back. It's nice for the tension to be gone between us, even if the reason is simply that I no longer smell like his favourite food.

When the bell rings, I sigh and we make our way to our first class.

**Alice**

Thank God it's lunchtime. I have never been so hungry in my life.

I walk as quickly as I can – which, I have to admit, is not very quickly - to the cafeteria.

I don't know what to grab. Bella tends to grab whatever's warm, but it's really hot today. I think I'll get some fruit... and salad... and milk...

By the time I get to our table, I'm wishing I had the vampire strength to hold it all up. Maybe I went a _bit_ overboard...

Emmett sees me and lets out a laugh.

"You eating for two, Bella?"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, I've been having a trying day, and I don't need any of your crap. You shut that mouth or I'll have Rosalie weld it shut for you."

Edward walks over, looking preoccupied. Emmett looks up at him, worried.

"Edward," he says, _sotto voce_, "I think you should rethink marrying Bella this weekend. She's going through a rough patch in her life."

Edward looks at him, wearily. "Why don't you ask _Bella_ about that one?"

I shoot him a look of pure venom. He meets my stare. Eventually, I have to blink. I'm getting fed up with this whole 'human' thing.

"What the hell is going on with you two? Where are the gooey eyes and the murmurings of true love? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it wasn't even Bella sitting there."

"You have absolutely no idea."

"Eh?"

Just then, Bella – in my body – walks over. "God, I've been having the worst day. Alice, how do you do all that calculation in Physics? I've been told off twice, been threatened with detention and your History teacher told me that I'm 'not myself today'." She sighs. "Needless to say, I realise that!"

She sits down next to me, and I pull her in for a hug. "Bella, it's going to be OK. I'll talk to Esme when we get home, and I'm sure she'll have _something_ useful to say."

Emmett looks confusedly between Bella and I. "Sorry, I must have misheard you. It almost sounded like you called her Alice and _you_ called _her_ Bella."

"Yeah, I think you must have misheard. Funny about that. Maybe your powers are failing. Not that you had that many to begin with."

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Emmett," Bella hisses. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Spell what out for me, Alice? Why Bella's being such a bitch?"

"Listen, and listen well. I don't know how to break this to you but... somehow, I'm in Alice's body and she's in mine."

"What?"

I sighed resignedly. "Emmett, it's true. I don't know what's going on, but I woke up at Bella's this morning, and she... opened her eyes as me."

**Bella**

In any other world, I wouldn't think that it was possible for a vampire to be this thick. And yet, somehow, swapping bodies seems _so _much stranger than werewolves and vampires and – I don't know – sparkling in the sunlight.

A subconscious thought is wondering if Emmett's head is going to fly off – it's turning from Alice to me and back again so quickly that it's blurring.

Rosalie saunters over, looking crossly at Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen," she scolds, playfully, "why are you so strange?"

"Uh... I don't know, Rose. Why don't you ask Edward what's been going on with our sister?"

Rosalie turns to me, worried. "Alice, what's going on?"

I'm so sick of it. I don't want to be Alice. I'm getting sick of trying to block out all these pictures. People around here are changing their minds so quickly; it's giving me the vampire equivalent of a headache.

I reach over and squeeze Edward's arm. "Edward, it would make me _very_ happy if we could go outside and have a quick – private – conversation."

"OK."

I pull him outside and turn around to face him. "Edward, please. I swear to you, I'm Bella. And I realise that this is hard for you, but can you _please_ think about the effect it's having on me? I'm the one who has to act like Alice, I have to pretend I'm Alice, I have to pretend I know what's going on in her life, who her friends are, what's happening in her classes... hell, I have to pretend that I'm married to her husband. And all I want is to be with you. I'm your fiancée, although your sister is currently wearing your ring. Please accept that."

He looks into my eyes, searching for something. I know he can hear my thoughts, and at the moment, I'm chanting 'I'm Bella! I'm Bella!" I hope he gets the picture.

He smiles. "I get the picture, honey." He looks away, as if suddenly ashamed of himself.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. This has all been ridiculous. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." I reach up and wrap my arms around him.

"Don't forget that, for now, you're my sister," he whispers in my ear.

"I'll do my best. But I still can't wait until we're married."

"Neither can I."

We smile at each other, trying to keep the look of the relationship as platonic as possible.

"I guess we'd better go in and see how Emmett's taking the news. I've seen Rosalie's reaction, so I'm going to hope that Alice is filling them in now."

He wraps an arm around my shoulders briefly, and then, all too soon, it's gone.

As we walk back in, he stops and looks at me. "I was just thinking... what if you're still Alice on Sunday?"

Oh. Hadn't thought of that.


	5. Kryptonite

**Alice**

"So then, Bella goes 'you shut that mouth or Rosalie'll weld it shut for you'... she was kinda going crazy. And then Alice called Bella Alice and Bella called Alice Bella, and then I was all 'Is that even Bella?', but I was joking, of course. Then Alice is all 'fine!' and tries to explain what's going on – only it wasn't Alice, apparently, it was Bella – and she's all 'I'm in her body, and she's in my body'. And then you turned up."

Emmett's trying to explain what's been going on to Rosalie. Needless to say, she doesn't seem to be registering. Meanwhile, I gnaw on an apple.

"Wait. Let me get this clear. Alice is sitting at this table and Bella's outside, even though Bella's at this table and Alice is outside?"

"Yep. That's pretty much it."

I do my best to explain. "Rose, I don't know what's going on, but _somehow_ we've swapped bodies."

"But..." Rosalie's lost for words. "That sort of thing just doesn't happen."

"Well... apparently..."

"Apparently, this is too weird for words," mutters Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, you're really not helping."

Rosalie looks worried. "I have a question."

"Don't we all," I mutter.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way... Alice... but are you _sure_ that you're Alice? That you're not just Bella, and have taken the idea of becoming a Cullen one step too far?"

"Are you suggesting that I've gone insane, Rosalie?"

"No, not really. I was just wondering. It seemed more plausible than you and Edward's fiancée changing bodies. Just quietly."

"I realise that it doesn't make sense, but _please_ trust me. What do I need to tell you that will make you believe me?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, it was just -"

I don't know how much longer I can take this. Damn the explosive personalities that we Cullens seem to have inherited.

"Do I need to tell you about the time when we were in Elkins, and you crashed your car into a tree, trying to avoid the guy driving while talking on his cell? And the only reason that we didn't have to move immediately – you were supposed to be _dead_! – was that I saw it, and let Carlisle know, and he got over there and did some fast talking. Or how about the time that you were contemplating going to the Volturi, and I talked you out of it? Or the time that you were two minutes away from drinking that kid's blood?"

The tears are coming.

Rosalie is staring at me, shell shocked. I think it's safe to say that the message has gotten through. She darts to my side of the table and puts an arm around me. I sink into her shoulder, trying not to dampen her shirt. It's gorgeous.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. You know me. I can't always control what I say."

"No! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... I don't know why I said that." I sniff.

Bella and Edward are back, and head towards us, while Jasper does the same from the other side of the room. Bella notices that something's wrong and rushes over.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she whispers.

"I lost my temper. God, I'm so sick of this. I want to be me again."

"I know," she murmurs.

I sniff and take another bite of my apple. It's only five minutes until class.

**Bella**

Well. Thank God that's over.

I think that I'm allowed to say that this has been one of the most stressful days of my life.

I almost sat down at my normal desk in Math. I didn't know the answer to a question in English, and the teacher stared. A girl in Alice's Chemistry class asked me if Jasper and I were breaking up, because we had both looked stressed out, and I wasn't leaning against him like I normally do.

And then she asked me if there would be a problem with asking him out.

Trust me. There was a problem.

_Bella walks down the aisle. Edward looks at her, concerned. Charlie's eyes shine with pride as his baby clutches his arm. Jasper struggles with the effort of not grimacing from the overload of emotions. Love. Admiration. Jealousy. And worry. _

What is worry doing there?

These visions are getting on my nerves.

And it's not like the characters are labelled. There is no arrow pointing to Alice. I don't know if that was me or her.

**Alice**

In the car, we discuss theories. Well, Edward drives in silence, Bella throws ideas out there, and I debunk them.

"What about... radioactive spiders?"

"Have you been bitten by a spider recently? Because I haven't."

"Uh... kryptonite?

"Yep, it's totally super-hero related."

"M&Ms."

"I think we'd have heard if there was a sudden surge in body-swapping after consumption of M&Ms."

"Those shoes that you bought at the mall."

"How does that even work?"

"I don't know! Um... it's a side-effect of a vampire being friends with a human."

"Doubt it."

"The fact that you sang that song from the Wizard of Oz about twenty-five times in an hour."

"Don't think so. I've done that before, and I always stayed exactly who I was."

"The parking space at the mall?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You know. Maybe it's cursed."

We look at each other for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter.

I'm sure that's the reason. A cursed parking space.

When I'd calmed down, I put forward my one possible theory: "I was thinking maybe it had something to do with that perfume."

"I'm sorry? What? What perfume?"

"Remember how we were arguing in Sephora, and that girl came over? And she sprayed us with perfume called Serenity. Do you think that name is a coincidence?"

Bella fixes me with a serious look for about twenty seconds, and then begins to laugh again.

"Kryptonite isn't plausible, but magic perfume is?"

I giggle. "I guess you're right."

There's silence for a moment, only to be broken by Edward.

"If it's not magic perfume, it could be a magic binder."

**Bella**

The second we walk into the Cullen house, it's filled with life. Emmett runs to the stereo to turn on the song that he's been 'singing in his head all day, and it's been pretty annoying'. Edward kisses Esme on the cheek and pulls me over to sit on one of the couches. Rosalie chats with Esme as Jasper slumps on the other couch, rubbing his temples. Alice sits down next to him, and puts her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist.

Esme looks around at us all and smiles.

"Hi, kids!"

"Hi Esme."

"Hey Esme!"

"Hi!"

"What's up, Esme?"

"Hiya!"

"Hey, Esme."

"So, how was school?"

"Boring."

"Alright."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Fine."

"Stressful."

"Beyond stressful."

"Why was it stressful? And why have Alice and Bella swapped roles?"

"Sorry?" bursts out, completely involuntarily.

"Well, Bella has her arms around Jasper, and Alice is leaning on Edward."

"Oh. Right. Well..." I don't really know where to start.

Alice tries to start. "See, the thing is that we... swapped bodies."

"I'm sorry? I must have misheard you. It sounded like you said, 'swapped bodies'."

"I know, right?" Emmett exclaims from the armrest on which he's perched. "Apparently, Alice is Bella and Bella is Alice. And Rose thinks that they're both going insane –" he pauses as Rosalie's fist makes contact with his shoulder, "sorry – _thought_ they were going insane, but apparently their crazy story was so believable that anything goes."

**Alice**

"Excuse me for a moment." Esme walks over to the couch and sinks down next to me. Looking around the room, she shakes her head softly.

I don't remember the last time she looked this worried. Or fragile.

She closes her eyes and tries to process the information. Then she kisses my head.

"Are you alright, honey?"

"I think so. I'd bet that it's been tougher for Bella."

From the opposite couch, next to Edward, she screws up her nose. Esme opens her arms and Bella practically flies over to us. Jasper moves away in time for her to sit down on the other side of Esme.

"So... what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Better ask Carlisle."

I have to give it to him. Having spent as many years on this earth as he has, Carlisle is rarely fazed.

And in this case, he was worried but fascinated. His medical training kicked in, and he began interrogating us to try and figure out the root of the problem.

"Alice, have you been having visions?"

"Nup."

"I have," says Bella. "And they're a bit frustrating. I don't always understand what's going on. And sometimes it's hard to know what's really happening and what's a vision. I've been getting them once an hour or so, unless I concentrate."

"Fascinating," mutters Carlisle.

The questions go on for what seems like hours. _Alice, what have you eaten today? Has Bella hunted? Tell me everything that happened when you were shopping yesterday. When exactly did the change occur? _

I feel myself growing tired and hungry. How do humans cope?

I finally have to say something. "Uh, Esme... where do we keep the human food?"

"Oh. Um... there's bread in the freezer. If you want a sandwich, there's jam in the cupboard. Oh, and cereal. And I think there's some fruit in the fruit bowl."

Carlisle is still interviewing Bella. Edward is watching solemnly. Esme is holding Bella's hand, looking worriedly at her husband. Jasper went off to read, and Rosalie and Emmett are God-knows-where.

I can't believe that it has come to this.

That I – Mary Alice Brandon Cullen – am forced to, single-handedly, make my first sandwich.


	6. Sun Hat

**Bella**

"What's the last thing you remember before you realised you were a vampire?"

"Falling asleep. When I got home, I said goodnight to Charlie, then got ready for bed."

Carlisle's still asking me these questions. He's filled pages, and he keeps on flipping back through the notebook and jotting down cross-references.

From the kitchen, Alice is giving us a running commentary on the progress of her sandwich. She seems to be having a tough time figuring out exactly where everything is kept. Cupboard doors open and close.

"Where do I find a plate? Why do we own so many pieces of cutlery? And why are there so many cupboards? You'd think we actually ate. Maybe it's in here... No, that's the cereal. Why do we have all this stuff? Actually, thinking about it, I guess it's for Bella. Plate! OK... now, bread is in the... freezer. Which is... found it! Argh! It's so cold! How do you defrost it?"

I excuse myself for a minute to help her. "If you stick the bread in the toaster on the lowest setting, it should have defrosted by the time it pops up."

"If I do what now?"

I take the pieces of bread, put them into the toaster, turn the dial to one and push it down.

"Thanks."

I make my way back into the living room, where Carlisle is patiently waiting. He smiles at me sympathetically. "You'd better get used to her. Pretty soon, you'll be living under the same roof."

I squeeze Edward's hand softly. "I know. I can't wait!"

He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I nestle into his side. The sound of the toast popping up comes from the kitchen. And a squeal from Alice.

"That scared me!"

Esme rolls her eyes. "Little drama queen," she murmurs affectionately.

The running commentary starts up again. "Alright, so I've got my bread. I've got my plate. I've got my knife. Now what?"

"Have you got something to put on it?" I call out.

"Oh. I want jelly. Where is it?"

"You mean the jam?" Carlisle calls out. "It's in the cupboard above the sink."

Although Carlisle has been out of England for multiple centuries, he's still kept a couple of elements of the British about him. His insistence on calling jelly 'jam' is one of them.

Alice suddenly shrieks, "Oh God, what is that? Emmett, what is _that_ doing in the kitchen? I hope Carlisle doesn't know it's here."

"Alice, I can hear you perfectly. No need to shout," Emmett mutters from upstairs. Edward snickers, and Alice sticks her head around the kitchen door.

"What are you laughing about?"

"He says that he can hear you."

"That's hilarious. Really funny. I. Don't. Care. I... I feel like shouting." Knowing me, I'm sure that she's blushing. "So... sandwich."

Five minutes later, a battered looking strawberry jelly sandwich emerges from the kitchen. Carlisle grins at Alice mischievously.

"So, Alice... did you find your way around the kitchen? And the jam? Was that easy enough?"

"I found my way around the kitchen just fine, thanks." She takes a defiant bite of her sandwich.

He smiles to himself, before turning to me. "Well, Bella, I can't think of anything else I can ask. I'm not seeing any obvious causes, but I'll look over everything tonight. I'm sure you two will be yourselves again in no time."

"Can we make 'in no time' before Sunday?" Alice asks with a mouthful.

"Alice!" Esme scolds. "Manners."

"Sorry, _Mum_." She sticks out her tongue - which is, I admit, a disgusting sight. I'll think twice before I do that again.

"I'll do my best," Carlisle reassures us.

"Do you think I can go home tonight? I'd really like to get some of my _own _clothes. I'm sure I've got something that will fit me in my present... condition." Thinking about it, maybe I don't. Alice sees the look on my face and giggles.

"You have _nothing_ that would fit me. You're going to have to wear my clothes until the swap-back."

She suddenly freezes, shock on her face. Carlisle stares at her, worry in his eyes.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe it. I mean, I knew, but I didn't know. The wedding. It's on Sunday. That's in two days. I haven't called the florists. And Rose and I need to figure out what we'll be wearing. I had a few options..."

I begin to silently chant (_two days two days two days_), and Edward kisses my hair.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" he whispers in my ear.

"It is pretty amazing. I'm so scared. But so ready." I look up to see Carlisle, Esme and Alice staring at us. If I could blush, I would.

"Right, so... _can_ I go home?"

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm not sure that would be the best idea." Esme says apologetically. "I'm sure that Charlie wants you to himself for the last few days you have together, but that means that Alice has got to go to your place without you."

I swallow hard. I hadn't thought about that. Alice shoves Edward away, wincing from the pain, and wraps her arms around me.

"Bella, I promise that I won't do anything wrong. I'll be the best version of you that I can be, OK?"

I hug her back. "I trust you."

**Alice**

Oh, man. No pressure. I've just got to convince Charlie Swan that I'm his daughter.

No problems.

I wave goodbye to everyone, kiss Jasper and turn from the door. Bella's hunk of metal is sitting in the driveway where Rosalie parked it. It must have hurt her pride to be seen in it two days in a row.

Oh well. My turn again.

As I drive towards Bella's, I run over my story in my mind. _My name is Bella Swan, soon to be Bella Cullen. I am eighteen years old. My dad is going to want to talk to me about poignant things because I'm moving out very soon. Like, in a few days, soon. _Oh, damn...am I going to have to packBella's stuff for her? Maybe she can 'come over and help me pack' tomorrow.

I pull up outside the Swan house, grab my bag from the seat and make my way towards the door.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Hi, Bells," he calls from the living room. "Can you come in here for a second?"

I paste on a smile and do so.

"You seemed really distracted this morning. You alright?"

"Yeah, Dad... I'm fine. I'm just, you know... I've got a lot on my mind at the moment. Getting ready for exams, getting married on Sunday, that sort of thing."

He smiles a sad smile. "Yes. You are, aren't you?" He sighs. "I swear it was only yesterday that you were riding on my shoulders and talking to flowers. Bella, are you sure that this is what you want?"

Oh God. I don't want to be the one to have this conversation. "I'm sure, Dad. Edward is the..." - what had she said that time? – "the love of my existence. He knows me better than I know myself, and I love him more than anyone else in the world. I know that I'm young, but please believe me when I say that I will never regret this decision."

Charlie smiles sadly. "I believe you, Bells. It's just... well, a father has every right to be emotional when his daughter is leaving him."

I feel tears coming to my eyes. Time to leave. "I know, Dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, honey."

I make my way into Bella's room, and fall asleep within minutes.

**Bella**

I had seen Alice falling asleep when the clock read 10:42, so she must be out by now. I turn to Edward, who smiles at me.

God, he looks so beautiful when he smiles.

"Thanks, love. You look beautiful when you smile too."

Oh, yeah. "Would you please stop reading my mind?"

"Actually, I'm taking full advantage of it. I've always wondered what goes on in that little brunette head of yours."

I slap him on the arm, and then flinch instinctively. But it doesn't hurt.

Right... I have vampire strength now.

That's pretty awesome. I can't wait until I've got it all the time.

"Bella, that's not happening for a while, love. Please wait until you've had a few more years."

"Edward, I refuse to have this argument right now. We're getting married in a day and a half. Can't we talk about that?"

"Fair enough. What do you want to say about it?"

"I don't know..." I think for a moment. "The weather's supposed to be perfect. Warm, cloudy - and dry. No rain. Which is fabulous."

Edward sniggers quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, we're not even married yet, and we're talking about the weather. Is this a sign that our marriage will be dull?"

"Yep."

I sigh. "Emmett Cullen, would you stay out of private conversations, please?"

"No problems, _sis_."

I turn to Edward, frustrated. "One day, I'm going to fight him, and I'm going to win."

"What's stopping you? You're Alice now."

Although, of course, I had realised that I was not Bella anymore – physically, anyway – it hadn't really dawned on me that I temporarily had vampire abilities. I could do whatever I wanted.

I kissed Edward on the cheek. "Excuse me for a second."

He grinned at me. "I'm coming. I've got to see this."

Making my way down the hall, I knocked on Emmett and Rosalie's door.

"What is it?" came from inside. Edward signalled that I could go in. Rosalie was sitting on the window ledge, stargazing, while Emmett was reading a newspaper. He grinned.

"What can I do for you, Bella?"

"How about a race?"

**Alice**

A beam of sunshine pierces through that damned gap in the curtains. I roll over, groaning, and look at the clock.

8:09.

Time to get up. Places to be. People to see. Florists to call.

In the shower. Out of the shower. I pull on a tank top, capris and these gorgeous pink sandals that I bought for Bella last summer, and haven't seen on her since. I slip on her engagement ring before I leave the room. Although it's not on Bella, per se, I know that they'll both appreciate the gesture.

There's a note on the kitchen table.

_Bella,_

_I had to go down to La Push to borrow something from Billy. I'm sure that you're off to the Cullens'. Don't forget to eat breakfast before you go._

_If you could leave me a note telling me when you'll get back, that would be great. I'd really like to spend our last evening together. _

_Dad _

_PS. Jake called. He really wants to talk to you. Doable?_

Jake? Jacob _Black_? Bella could cope with that one.

Recalling my lesson on the toaster, I manage to make myself some breakfast. I run upstairs to grab a white sunhat – a sunburned Bella is the last thing that we need for this wedding.

Five minutes later, I'm in her truck and on my way home.

Letting myself in, it seems as though no-one's in the building.

"Hello?"

Jasper comes running down the stairs, grinning. He picks me up and swings me around, and I giggle happily, breathing in the familiar smell of his hair.

"Jazz, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, darlin'. It's so quiet without the _real_ you around. Edward's not playing music. I had no-one to talk to. Esme's trying to keep Carlisle from going mad – he's just trying to solve this whole thing – and you know better than to interrupt Rose when she's watching the stars. And then Bella challenged Emmett to a race. They got back about an hour ago."

"Bella did what? Where were they racing to?"

"Mexico."

"Oh. Well, is Bella around? We need to talk about tomorrow. And we should probably find Carlisle as well."

"She's upstairs."

"Thanks!" I kiss him on the cheek and run as quickly as possible up the stairs. I trip, but before I can fall, Jasper's got my back.

"Now I know why Edward's so on edge all the time! Is it that she's a natural klutz, and not that she doesn't look where she's going?"

"Funny. Thanks for catching me. You're an angel. Now put me down!"

He plants a huge kiss on my hair, then sets me down. "Go get your body back."

"I'll do my best."

I run down the hall, screaming "Bella! Bella!"

She comes tearing out of Edward's room. "Alice, what's wrong?"

I can't believe she's wearing that dress. It's quite possibly the ugliest thing I own. I bought it on sale when Esme wanted some help painting. Luckily, though, I figured out what I'd need to do to get out of it, but the dress has sat in my closet ever since.

I grin at her. "Nothing much. Just wanted to say 'hi'."

She looks disappointed. "Oh. Hi."

"Shall we go talk to Carlisle about swapping back?"

"Let's." She calls back to Edward that we're going to see Carlisle. I don't think she's grasped the concept of incredible hearing just yet.

We head into Carlisle's study, and he looks up, frustration clear on his face.

"Morning, Carlisle," I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

"Morning, Alice. How did you sleep?"

"Well."

"Did you dream at all?"

"Are you asking as my father or as a doctor?"

"Doctor."

"I did not."

"Right, well... if you could both take a seat?" He gestures to two leather armchairs positioned in front of his desk.

"I've been looking over these notes, and I can't see any answers. I really don't know what to make of this. It's ridiculous and irrational, but there doesn't seem to be any answer other than... well... magic."

"Magic?" Bella looks close to tears. Or she would be, if she had functioning tear ducts. "Then how are we going to swap back?"

Carlisle runs his fingers through his hair. "I really don't know, Bella. What I suggest you do is go and lie down on a bed and try to get to sleep. You both said that you were unconscious when the swap was made. Maybe if you try to go to sleep, and concentrate on getting back into your own body, it'll happen."

I can't believe it. "That's all you've got for us?"

Carlisle's eyes are worried. "I'm so sorry, Alice, but that's all I can come up with. Let's see if it works."

Bella and I look at each other, neither of us thinking for a minute that this is going to work. But anything is worth a shot.

We head into my bedroom and lie down next to each other on the bed.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to Bella. And our breathing gets heavier.


	7. Matching Nail Polish?

**Bella**

It takes me about fifty seconds to realise that Carlisle's plan isn't going to work. I'm not sure exactly what alerted me, but it's probably Alice's gentle snoring.

"Carlisle, she's asleep. This isn't going to work," I call out softly, and I hear a sigh of disappointment.

"It was worth a shot," he calls back. "Can you wake her up? You've both got things to do."

I look down at my sleeping face, which still feels a bit weird, before shaking Alice awake. "Alice, c'mon. We've got to work this out. Ideas?"

"Meh."

"Yep. Good plan."

She frowns at me. "I was signifying that I was less than happy that you had woken me up. Isn't that a noise that humans make when they've been rudely awakened?"

"I guess. Anyway, I was thinking that we should ask around and see if anyone's got any ideas. Carlisle's clueless and we've already resorted to cursed parking spaces, so maybe we need some fresh blood. Figuratively."

Rosalie suggests that we don't worry about it until the wedding's over. Her thinking is that there are more important things to worry about right now - when I live with the Cullens, we'll have all the time in the world. Emmett thinks that we should split up and search for clues. Jasper's so desperate to have Alice back that he's volunteered to follow us around and do what he can, but currently, he has no POA.

I sit with him and Alice around the dining table, and they discuss plans.

Eventually, I speak up: "I was thinking... maybe we could retrace our steps. Like, head back to the mall, go to all the same shops, see if anything jogs our memory."

Alice looks indignant. "I've got perfect memory, thanks very much."

"I know you do. I do too, temporarily. But there are things that you don't think are worth remembering. Maybe this is one of them."

"I guess it's worth a shot. Just do me a favour first."

"What?"

"Can you _please_ change?"

**Alice**

Back to the mall. Back to the mall.

This is great. When we're there, I can go and pick up the menus from the printers. And show that necklace to Jasper. Thinking about it, it would go perfectly with my bridesmaid's dress.

Oh, yeah. And try and find how to become myself again.

That would be nice.

We take Jasper's car and head for the mall. Bella's so pumped to become herself again that she's doing a pretty good impression of me. She's bouncing all over the backseat. I raise an eyebrow at Jazz, and he sends a wave of calm in her direction.

The bouncing is reduced to a tapping foot. Which is better than nothing.

Jasper parks the car, and we walk through the automatic doors and into the mall. Bella counts our destinations on her fingers. "OK. Staples, supermarket, shoe store, Sephora."

"Is it a coincidence that 'swap' starts with the same letter as all the things you just listed?"

"Hilarious, Jasper."

"I try."

I poke him and try not to wince as the impact sends vibrations through my body. Pain! Of course, he senses my discomfort and wraps an arm around me.

I smile, then notice someone across the room and shove him away quickly. He gives me a worried look.

"Bella... Jessica Stanley at three o'clock. What do I say?"

"I don't know. You'll be fine though. _I've seen it_," she adds in a spooky voice. I roll my eyes.

"Bella! Alice! Hi!"

"Hey, Jess. How's it going?" Jess is good. I think Bella calls her Jess.

She smiles awkwardly. "I'm just checking out the stores – don't want to miss the perfect outfit for tomorrow's thing. I'm sure it's going to be fan_tas_tic."

Her insincerity is astounding. Although I'm currently giftless, and don't have Edward's power at the best of times, I can tell that she's damning Bella for 'stealing' Edward. Stupid girl.

"Yeah, well, it's all down to Alice," I say brightly. "She's been helping Dr. Cullen's wife plan the whole thing. I'm sure it's going to be fabulous."

"Oh, Bella, that's so sweet. We'll be doing our best," Bella grins at me.

Jessica smiles awkwardly. "Well, I'm sure you've got lots of things to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye."

She darts off.

"Is she always that uncomfortable?" Jasper whispers.

"Yep."

"And resentful?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Oh, wow."

Bella clears her throat. "So, which one's first: searching for clues or chores?"

"Chores first," I decide. Then I realise that I'm not sure what Esme has done yet. "Just give me a sec."

I pull out my cell phone and dial Esme's number. She picks up instantly. "Alice, what's the matter? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Esme. It's all good. I had a question. I'm at the mall on the highway. What needs doing over here?"

"Do you have a pen?"

Five minutes later, I have a list of errands. Looking back, it was hilarious that I had thought only the menus needed fetching. I have to, among other things, talk to the florist (apparently a phone call isn't good enough, and I have to go in person), check in at the caterers, buy a power board for the speakers and pick up Emmett's dry-cleaning.

Do we have that much time?

Jasper senses that there's something wrong, as does Bella. I turn to my husband. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"I'm writing down exactly what you have to do at each place, OK? There are a couple of people that I need to talk to in person, but there are a bunch of things that you can do for me."

He glances down the list. "I have to do _what_ at Tiffany's?"

"Don't question. Please. We've got a few hours. See you in a bit."

Kissing him on the cheek, I grab Bella and we run off.

**Bella**

Two hours fly by. Who knew there was so much planning involved in a wedding? I guess I haven't needed to think about it.

Thank God for Alice.

She's pointed at flowers ("The white ones. White!"), argued with caterers ("No, we need you at 10:45, not 11!") and done a lot of sighing.

Finally, we're done.

"Right. That was fun. Can we do what we came here to do now?"

First stop: Staples.

Alice walks to the binders and begins to imitate me.

"I want a new binder, but they're all too expensive and not ugly enough for me."

I get in on the act. "Where are the designer binders? Why are these all so mediocre? Let's go to that stationary store near Walmart with the binders that cost forty bucks. I'm sure that we can get one that matches your nail polish there."

She looks at me seriously. "That's actually a really cool idea. One day, when you've been changed and everything, we'll get you a series of binders that match your nail polish, OK?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sort of. It _would_ be cool, but I doubt it'd make you very happy."

"It would _not_ make me very happy at all. Anyway, anything that looks remotely switch-worthy?"

"Nup."

Next stop: supermarket.

"I love chocolate. I love chocolate. I love chocolate."

She's brought this up about ten times a day since she tried it during the Jelly Sandwich Fiasco.

Bars of chocolate: two. Inspiration: zero.

Shoe store.

"Oh my God... Bella, can you come over here for a second? I need your feet."

I subject my poor feet to being jammed into three different pairs of heels. Alice finds a new pair of shoes, which she swears are 'the ones'. I know that her aim is to look incredible tomorrow, so I can see why she's so excited, but still...

Sephora is our final stop. If the answer's not in here, then I don't know what is going to happen. This is our last chance.

We walk around the perimeter of the store, checking out the make-up. Alice babbles about exactly how she's going to do my make-up.

"So, I'm thinking very simple. To carry on from our conversation the other day... Why did we stop that conversation the other night? I was planning on telling you exactly what I had up my sleeve. Let's see. I'm going to do a bit of eye-liner, some pale eye-shadow, lipstick – but not too bright. Very chic and classy. Maybe we'll get you some new perfume, although maybe not... Edward loves how you smell."

New perfume... The other night, that woman sprayed us with perfume. It smelt really good.

"Do you remember the perfume from the other night? 'Serenity' or whatever it was called? Can we try and find it? I'd like to try it again."

"Yeah, cool."

But when we get to the perfume section, I can't see it anywhere.

"Do you remember what brand it was?"

Alice shakes her head. "I'll ask where to find it at the counter."

Strange. I was sure that it would have been around here somewhere... I keep on looking. Alice comes back a few minutes later, a look of disbelief on her face.

"I asked the woman at the cash register, and she said that they don't stock any perfume called Serenity. I asked her if she could just look it up – maybe it was new – and she did, but said that they hadn't had it for ages. Very odd... it's a great word, though, isn't it? Serenity. Tranquillity just doesn't have the same ring to it. Serenity sounds very peaceful."

"I guess. Anyway, do you want to see if we can find the person who served us the other night? Maybe she'll know something."

"'Kay. What was her name? Nicola?"

"I think it was Nicole."

"I'll go ask my friendly sales assistant where she is. Be back in a sec."

She comes back, dragging a worried-looking Nicole by the elbow. "This is her."

Nicole doesn't seem to know what's going on. Petrified, she mumbles a 'hello'.

"Hi, Nicole. You served my sister and I the other day, and I was just wondering if you knew where I could find the perfume you gave us. It was called Serenity."

"Oh... I gave you Serenity?" She winces. "Has anything... strange happened to you?"

Eh?

"I'm sorry? What did you say?"

"No, it's just that... I shouldn't have given it to you. We had to take it off the shelves months ago. Weird things were happening to people. Just checking that nothing like has happened."

Alice meets my eyes for a second before taking over. "Actually, something very weird has happened to us. What sort of things have been reported?"

"N-n-nothing exactly," she stutters. "Just that... some people have found themselves... standing in someone else's shoes. Seeing things from other people's perspectives."

I try to keep my cool. "I see... And how is this counteracted, exactly?"

"I have no idea, miss. I'm sorry." She knows exactly what has happened. Her eyes fly between the two of us like she's possessed. "All I know is that it's called Serenity. I guess peace has to be reached. Mend all your issues. You know... like when you're having an argument. It's only resolved when you understand where the other one is coming from. That sort of thing."

Alice lets go of her for a second, and Nicole runs off like she's being chased. We both look at each other. I'm the first to break the silence.

"Well, that was weird."

She nods. "Her theory seems to be that we have a heart-to-heart, and when all our problems are solved, we'll be fine."

"I guess it's worth a shot."

Then suddenly, a vision. The two of us. Hugging. Squealing. Jumping up and down. Wearing what we're wearing now.

It's going to work. Or something will. But I'll be me again - today.

**Alice**

Good God. If solving our issues swaps us back, it's going to be a bloody miracle.

Then again, that _is_ what we need right now.

We start heading back to the car when I remember that my poor husband is still here, checking things off the list. I grab my cell phone.

"Jazz, you still in the building?"

He sighs. "Of course I'm still here. Your list is about three pages long. I'm almost done, though. How's your... problem-solving going?"

I giggle. "Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" He laughs. "It's going. We talked to this woman in one of the stores we were in the other day, and she's got a theory. If you can bear to stop now, I'll come back later. We need to get home and give this a go."

"Oh, I'm not sure... I guess I could stop now." I can almost see him grinning. "I'll see you at the car?"

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too."

Bella and I begin to jog back to the car, eager to get home, but I trip over nothing. My own feet, probably.

Bella winces as she helps me up. "I'm not looking forward to that again," she grumbles.

"Oh, you poor thing," I say soothingly. "Soon enough, you won't have to put up with it."

"I know."

We get back home and schlep the bags inside. Esme meets us at the door and takes Jasper's from him.

"What did you manage to get?" she mutters, sorting deftly through the purchases.

"Not everything, but I'm going back tonight," I reassure her.

"Why are you back so early? I would have assumed you'd be there for a couple more hours at least."

"Yeah, well, we might have been handed a solution to our little body-swap dilemma. We're going to give it a go."

"Oh, that would be fabulous," Esme exclaims. She wraps her arms around Bella and I. "Not that I don't love having you around, Bella, but it would be so much better if everyone was who they were meant to be."

"I couldn't agree more." Bella looks at me, and I know that she wants nothing more than to become herself again. To be able to spend time with her fiancé without being in the body of her future sister. To be able to walk down the aisle at her own wedding.

I grab her hand and pull her into the living room.

"OK, who's going to go first?" I ask.

"I can."

"Shoot."

"So, what do you think we have to do?"

"'Solve our problems'. I guess you should tell me what you were so irritated about the other day, and I'll say what I'll do about it. And then I'll do the same thing. And maybe, just maybe..."

Bella takes a deep breath, more out of habit than anything else. "Fine. I was mad the other day because, well... you seemed to think that I was an idiot for wanting to become one of you; that being a human was perfect. And I was mad because I felt like you only wanted – you're going to think this is stupid."

"Please tell me?"

She sighs. "I was mad because... the point of your making this wedding amazing seemed to be to make Edward happy. Of course I want him to be happy – more than anything else in the world - but I wanted you to be happy for me as well."

"Oh, Bella... I didn't think being human was perfect. I know that it isn't, now. It's been a bit of a pain. So many new experiences. And having to eat _all the time_... And I don't think you're an idiot for wanting to be one of us. I have never wished I wasn't changed. If I hadn't been changed, I would never have found Jasper. I would never have found my family. I would have spent my life in a cell, wasting away in the darkness."

I pause to wipe away the tears that are running down my cheeks, and Bella strokes my hand gently. "Becoming a vampire wasn't a choice for me, but it is for you. I just didn't want you to make this decision without realising the enormity of it. I'm not going to change my mind on this – but I think you understand now. I love you as a friend and as a sister, and I love you for making my brother so happy. Whatever you choose to do is fine with me."

I smile at her through my tears, and she wipes my cheek with her sleeve.

"Oh, wow... I never realised... thank you for being so honest with me. Can you tell me what was irritating you?"

"OK." This is going to be difficult. "Bella, I was so infuriated the other day because... you kept on saying that you wanted to become one of us, and I just didn't think that you were weighing up everything that it entails. I mean, there's just so much that you seem to love about being human. Having been a human for the past few days, it's not that bad. For one, the food is good!"

Bella grins nostalgically. "Yeah, I guess it is. OK... resolution of this problem. I've being doing a lot of thinking. Now that I'm temporarily a vampire... well, it's fabulous. It's the most incredible feeling. The visions have been a bit of a pain, but I wouldn't have those. I haven't had to hunt, so I haven't had all the experiences, but I have learned a lot about being one of you that I wouldn't have understood if it was just theoretical.

"About being a human... I love it. Honestly, I do. It's fantastic. But it wouldn't break my heart to leave it behind. The hardest bit will be leaving _people_ behind... Renee. And Charlie. That's going to be so hard. But I think I'm more prepared for this change than anyone has ever been."

I sniff, and she smiles sadly. "If I were human right now, please rest assured that I would be crying."

"I trust you."

I pull her into a hug, and we sit together for a moment. Then,

"Now what?"

I chuckle. "I say we test Carlisle's theory. We _were_ both in states of unconsciousness when we changed. Shall we go see if we can do it again?"

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

We run up the stairs (carefully) and flop down on the bed in my room.

_If you're out there, God, please let this work._

I feel my body sinking into the bed and let my mind wander.

**Bella**

We both lie there, side by side, with our eyes closed. I don't know about Alice, but I'm just hoping that this is going to work.

It feels so good to be lying here. I slowly sink into the bed, and feel my mind wandering, wandering...

"Bella! Open your eyes right now!"

I jerk upright and see Alice's pixie face in front of me. For a moment, the reality doesn't sink in. Then I reach out and touch her face gently. She grins and hugs me with all her power.

Her _vampire_ power.

Thank Christ.

"Jasper!" Alice is bouncing up and down like a hyperactive four year-old. Jasper comes running into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asks her worriedly. "Bella, are you alright?"

"It's me," she screams and jumps into his arms.

"Oh my God... Alice?"

She nods excitedly. When he finally puts her down, she smiles up at him, and they stare into each others' eyes for a long time. Trying not to interrupt a private moment, I leave the room and walk down the hall to Edward's. He isn't there, so I do my best not to trip as I make my way down the stairs.

He's sitting at the window, staring at the garden solemnly. I tiptoe up behind him and cover his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?"

"Uh..." He pretends to be thinking about it. "Bella?" Then he realises what he's just said, and spins around. "Bella, is that you?"

I nod happily. He stands up and I wrap my arms around his torso. He hugs me back excitedly.

"I can't believe it. What happened? How did you swap back?"

"Long story. But guess what?"

"What?"

"We're getting married tomorrow!"

**Alice**

Jasper and I sit together on our bed, just enjoying being together. He chuckles.

"Bella's excited. As is Edward."

"I guess they've both realised that it is going to happen again. At one point, it looked like it was going to be me walking down the aisle. And that would have been a bit too strange."

"It would have indeed. Also, have you told Esme that you're you again yet?"

"Nope. I'll do that right now."

I kiss him quickly then run down the hall. Without tripping, may I add?

I knock on the door of Carlisle's study, where he and Esme are talking worriedly.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, Bella. Have you had any ideas?"

"It's Alice."

"Alice?"

Esme jumps out of her seat to give me a hug. "Oh, Alice," she murmurs. "I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried."

Carlisle smiles, relieved. "That's incredible. Is Bella herself again too? Can I ask how it happened?"

"Bella's Bella. I'm me. It's all good again. As to how it happened... the only way I can describe it is... magic."

**Bella**

One of the amazing things about Edward is that he gives me more reasons to love him everyday. Being able to spend time with him as me again... it's reminded me why I love him so much.

Just being able to sit with him on the couch, discussing everything and nothing. Laughing about how strange the past few days have been. Thanking Christ that it's all in the past. Celebrating the fact that tomorrow our love will be official.

It's getting dark when Alice and Jasper head back to the mall to finish the last few things that needed doing. Alice had said something about getting home for one last night with Charlie, so, reluctantly, I tell Edward that it's time for me to go.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Ready to become Mrs. Cullen, love?" he asks me teasingly.

This time, I'm not going to tell him that we should wait. "I'm more than ready. Edward, I love you so much... I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"What happened to doubt? What happened to 'maybe we should wait'?"

"I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be yours. And for you to be mine."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I feel the same way. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life."

"Mine too."

"I love you, Bella."

He walks me out to my truck and watches as I drive down the road.

When I get home, Charlie has asked Sue Clearwater to make us dinner so I don't have to cook. We sit down to a meal of chicken and potatoes, and make small talk while we eat.

When he's done, Charlie puts down his cutlery and looks at me seriously. "So, Bells... big day tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"I think so."

He shifts uncomfortably. "I've been thinking about our conversation the other night, honey. When you said that you were sure that you'd never regret marrying Edward. Can you just tell me... what made you change your mind? I thought you said you weren't going to get married for a long time."

"I... fell in love. I _didn't_ want to get married for a long time, but I love Edward more than anything in the whole world. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I am so happy every moment that I'm around him. Every day is the most exciting day of my life, and I know I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life. And Edward is very... old-fashioned. It means a lot to him for it all to be official. He loves me more than life itself, and I love him the same way. He just wants people to know that it's not some silly teenage romance. That it's real."

Charlie smiles. "Well, then. If that's the case, I'm pleased for you, Bells. I hope he makes you as happy as you deserve to be. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't rush in to something like this. I trust you. I'm sure you're going to be very happy together."

"Thanks, Dad. It means a lot to me to have your approval." I hope he can sense the sincerity in my voice.

Charlie obviously feels a bit uncomfortable with all this emotion. "Right, well, you'd better get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"You're probably right. 'Night, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well, kid."

And as I sleep, my dreams take me to my future, when I am a Cullen in every way possible.


	8. Wedding Bells

**Alice**

I'm me again! I'm me again! I'm me again!

Back at the mall a few hours later, it's so nice to be able to just spend time with Jasper. We wander around slowly, and I fill Jazz in on what it's like to be a human.

"It's the craziest thing ever. I'm kinda sad I don't remember it. It's almost like being in a fish bowl. You know, like nothing's quite clear. You can't hear very much at all, and you're hungry _all the time_. It's so irritating."

I hear about how the crazy nerves that Edward's been bouncing around the house for the past few days. Jazz says that he's spent the last few days peering around corners before he walks around them, because he's so paranoid that something's going to happen.

From the sounds of things, he can't wait until they say 'I do'.

When we finally finish everything that needs doing, it's almost ten and we head back home.

Ten minutes later, I'm sitting at the dining table next to Esme as she flicks through the notebook that's got all the details for this wedding. I haven't looked at it for days. Last time, the to-do list was scarily long.

Esme is muttering to herself as she ticks boxes. "Dry cleaning, check. Florists, check. Menus, check. Caterers, check."

I jiggle up and down nervously as she keeps me out of the conversation that she's having with herself. I can't stand this! "Esme, what still needs doing?"

She pulls a face. "Not much. Really. In the morning, you can organise the people as they come in. The church is ours as early as we need it. You said that it's not going to be sunny, so we can have the reception in the garden like we've been planning. The boys are going to help the furniture guys set it all up. There's not really anything to do – yet. Wait for the morning!"

I kiss her on the cheek as I stand up and make my way upstairs, where Jazz and Emmett are giving Edward a talk on married life. Emmett's found some poster paper, and has written in big letters, "How To Be A Kick-Ass Husband 101".

I'm guessing I shouldn't interfere.

So I go into Rose's room where she's sitting quietly, and we paint our nails and try on shoes and contemplate outfits and talk about everything and nothing until the sun comes up.

**Bella**

You know what it's like when your alarm goes off, and you don't realise it? The music blaring from the clock radio becomes the soundtrack to your dreams, or the beeping becomes the sound of a truck that you just walked by. And then you slowly, slowly realise that you're _not_ imagining that music.

That it's actually time to face the day.

"Bella. Bella, honey, it's time to wake up."

I moan and roll over. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes allows me to make out Charlie standing in the doorway. He smiles gently.

"Rise and shine, baby girl. It's your big day. I'm sure you've got things to do."

"Yeah, I do. Gotta get over to the Cullens. Alice is getting me ready today."

Charlie comes over and perches on the edge of my desk, watching me closely.

"You nervous?"

"Scared out of my tree. You?"

"Of course. It's not every day your little girl gets married. I just hope that I do you justice, Bells. You know, that I don't fall over when I'm walking you down the aisle, or say the wrong thing."

"_You're_ worried about doing those things? How do you think I feel?"

"Touché." We both laugh. "Hurry up and get dressed. I made you some pancakes."

I quickly throw on the first dress that comes out of my closet. The day is too warm to be bothered with sweatpants. Plus, I know I'll be pushed in the shower as soon as I get there anyway.

I shove some bracelets onto my arm and grab a pair of runners before proudly sliding my engagement ring onto my hand. Tonight, I'll have a new one!

I pelt down the stairs and into the kitchen, miraculously without falling over. I grin at the stack of pancakes on the table, with the syrup jug and everything.

"Wow, Dad. These look great!"

"Yeah, well... I did cook for myself before you came. Blueberry pancakes are something that I can do."

I eat quickly, feeling like I'm under surveillance as I realise that Dad's just watching me. He notices I'm watching him back and smiles.

"Just trying to commit you to memory. Who knows how much longer I've got you?"

"Oh, Dad, I'll still be around. Edward's going to come and help me pack up tomorrow. Once we've graduated, we're going on our honeymoon, but we'll definitely be coming back to Forks."

I'm trying not to think further into the future. When, if everything goes to plan, I'll never be able to see him again.

He smiles sadly. "I know the details, Bells. It's just... a scary thought." He shakes himself. "I'm so sorry, hon. I'm getting all sentimental. Plenty of time for that later. For now, you've got places to be."

I blink back a tear as I hug him goodbye. "I love you, Daddy. I'll see you at the church."

And as I walk towards the door, I hear faint sobs.

**Alice**

It's 8:45, and mild chaos over here. Esme's got Emmett vacuuming, Jasper mowing the lawn and Carlisle polishing the cutlery. No-one has seen Edward all morning, but I'm sure he's sitting somewhere, trying to suppress the idea that Bella's not going to show.

Speak of the devil. Guess who just walked in the front door?

"Hello? Anyone home?"

I bound over to her and give her a hug. "Bella, I'm so sorry about your mom."

Her eyes double in size as she stares at me in horror. "What's wrong with my mom? Alice Cullen, what do you know?"

"What she's wearing today... let's just say that _I_ wouldn't have picked it."

"Alice, you suck. You know that?"

"No, I don't," I sing. "I am your hero. I am going to give you the most incredible wedding you will ever have."

"Well, I _am_ planning on only having one -"

"You know what I mean!"

We stick out our tongues at each other and giggle. _Weddings are so much fun..._

Then I realise something.

"Wait here," I order her, and she sits down obediently. I run in to where Esme is reading through the notebook, trying to find a phone number.

"Esme, I'm ready to commence Project Cinderella. Can I have Rose?"

"Of course. She's dusting in the living room."

I grin as she calls "Good luck!" after me. This is going to be so exciting!

Rosalie and I grab Bella by one arm each and fly her up the stairs. I push her into the bathroom.

"There are towels in there. Wash your hair twice, then put on some of the leave-in conditioner."

"Yes, ma'am!" She salutes me before marching in.

Rose turns to me. "She has no idea what today's going to be like, does she?"

"No idea, whatsoever."

**Bella**

Oh my God.

I really don't want to walk out of this bathroom. I've scrubbed every inch of my body. I've massaged my head and washed every ounce of shampoo out of it. I've shaved my legs. I've dried myself, and am now sitting here in a bathroom full of warm steam, wearing nothing but my towel, waiting to come up with a reason to not have to leave.

I want to get married. That's not the problem. But I want to get married in a tank top and jeans, in some tiny church somewhere, where I don't have to worry about jealous classmates perving at my husband. Where I don't have to worry about doing my parents proud.

Where it's just Edward and I.

God, I want to see him.

But I'm not allowed to until we both get to the church. Apparently, it's bad luck.

Alice suddenly opens the door, and giggles at my shocked expression. "Just relax. I knew you were decent."

"Can I at least have the impression that you respect my privacy?"

"Nope. Come on! We've got too much to do!"

Alice shoves me into a dress with buttons up the front, so that my hair and make-up won't be ruined when it's time to get dressed. Rosalie begins to gently comb the knots out of my hair while Alice buzzes around the room.

"Oh, I forgot something," she exclaims suddenly. "Be right back!"

And she darts out.

Then, it's just Rosalie and I. I sit there awkwardly while she combs. Although we're closer than we used to be, we are - by no means - as close as Alice and I are. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit worried to move into the same house as her. She still scares me a bit.

"Bella?" she says hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

She bites her lip, and for the first time that I can remember, the emotion on her face is nervousness. She doesn't look defiant or scared. She just looks apprehensive.

"Bella, I'm... really glad you're marrying Edward. I want you to know that."

I open my mouth to reply, but she quickly says, "Actually, can I talk for a minute?"

My mouth snaps shut.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to sound harsh. But there's something that I've wanted to say to you for a while.

"Bella, I... I haven't had the easiest relationship with Edward. He irritated me before I knew him. Back before I became a vampire, he was always Edward Platt – quiet, solitary... He was never interested in me. I know I've told you this, but I feel like I need to tell you again.

"Edward has always been alone. As long as I've known him. Carlisle and Esme loved him more than I've ever seen parents love their child before, and he loved them back. He loves all of us as siblings, but we were always so scared that he'd never have anything more than that.

"And then you came along. And Edward... he changed. The person that he used to be on a good day, who was charming and caring and lovely... he became _that_ Edward every day of the week. And he became that Edward because of you.

"I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say that you've completed this entire family. We all love you; I don't think you realise just how much. When you walk down that aisle today, you're going to make this family whole.

"I know that, in the past, I haven't wanted you to become one of us. I still don't. But I _do_ want to see Esme as happy as she has been these past few years. And Carlisle... to have his first-born son as happy as he is... I think that Carlisle's heart would explode if it could."

She stops combing and comes around to face me.

"Bella, thank you so much for everything you've done for us. Thanks for making us whole. Thanks for making my parents so happy." And she pulls me into the warmest embrace that I have ever had from her.

Alice picks that moment to burst back into the room, brandishing a hairdryer. She stops short. "What did I miss?"

**Alice**

Good God. I leave the room for five minutes and look what happens! Bella's crying like a little girl and Rosalie... Rose looks happy.

Bella pulls away, dries her eyes with the back of her hand and then wraps an arm around Rosalie's waist. And Rose looks content to have it there.

What did Alice in Wonderland say? _Curiouser and curiouser..._

Oh well. "So... let's get this show on the road!" I exclaim.

Bella grimaces. She knows she's got a long road ahead of her.

I plug the hairdryer into the wall and begin to dry Bella's hair. It takes a while, but we've got all day.

"Rose, can you get her nails done? I'm thinking clear polish," I say under my breath. She nods and goes off to get the bottle. When she returns, she gets to filing.

Bella tenses, uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Bella, hon," I grin, "all eyes are going to be on you - all day. Just get used to it."

She pulls a face. "The sooner this is over with, the better," she mutters.

I pretend not to hear as I finish drying her hair. When I've finished, I get to curling it. And when _that's_ done, I braid the front sections loosely, pull them together at the back of her head and pin them. A liberal dose of hairspray later, her hair is complete.

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

One job down.

Ten million to go.

**Bella**

Alice is the most patient person I know.

I never thought I would ever say that. Not when Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Dad are around. But she's impressed me today.

It's 2:00. My hair is done. My nails are painted. My make-up is on. All that's left is the dress. And I'm not allowed to put that on for another half an hour, until it's almost time to go. Apparently, knowing my luck, I'll ruin it.

Alice really does her best to build my confidence.

She and Rosalie are getting themselves ready to be my bridesmaids. They're chatting away, while I sit in the corner and try to get in the zone.

I don't know how I'm going to do this. They both look so gorgeous. They're wearing matching dresses in a sort of red-pink colour. Alice decided against the purple this morning.

She suddenly whips around to face me. "Bella, you ready?"

"For what, exactly?"

"Time to get your dress on!"

The butterflies which have been fluttering around my stomach turn into a blender, churning my intestines. I feel sick. Quite literally.

I've never seen my dress. Alice measured me as soon as she began searching for one, so she knows it fits. She's been telling me to trust her.

She tells me to close my eyes, and I do so obediently. She and Rosalie begin manipulating my arms and legs into this dress. They do up button after button after button. I want to see what it looks like!

There's a gasp. "Oh my God..." Alice murmurs.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Open your eyes."

Oh. My. God.

The dress is gorgeous. With a capital G. The top of it is covered in beaded lace. It fits tightly around my waist, then goes down and out around my hips. The top layer of the skirt is edged with lace, and pulls away at one side to reveal more lace beneath. It's classical and classy and so, so beautiful.

Alice wraps her arm around my shoulders. "You look incredible," she whispers in my ear. "I have to say, sometimes I impress myself."

**Alice**

She looks incredible. And I can say that it's all down to me!

Edward is going to flip when he sees her. In a good way, of course.

"Well, Cullen, you've done it again."

Rose grins at me, and I smile happily back. _This is so exciting..._

After the dress, it's a piece of cake. Bella is too busy staring at it to notice what we're doing. She barely makes a peep when we slide her feet into a pair of heels. She just keeps on swishing the skirt from side to side like a Disney princess, humming Once Upon a Dream from Cinderella.

Finally, she's ready.

She's got the most fantastic necklace on. Her hair is gorgeous. Her make-up is simple. Her dress is sublime.

I step back to take in my product. God, she looks incredible.

"You ready, Cinderella?"

She blushes deeply. Did she not realise she was singing out loud? Then she takes a deep breath.

"I think so."

"Let's go."

**Bella**

The trip to the church is nerve-wracking. Esme is in the driver's seat and Alice and Rosalie are in the backseat. They're making small talk, but I just stare out the window. I have never been so nervous in my entire life.

Esme reaches over to grab my hand. "Bella, sweetheart, you're going to be so fabulous. Just do what you're told and you'll be fine."

"And don't fall over. And don't say the wrong thing at the wrong time. And don't -"

I stop in the middle of my sentence. We're here.

I can hear the sound of many voices coming from inside the church. I can't make out any one person, but I'm sure they're all in there. My family. My friends. My... people that I had to invite.

I make my way to the doors where Charlie is standing, talking to Renee and looking awkward in a suit. His eyes widen as he catches sight of me.

"Oh my... Bella, you look..."

"You look incredible, sweetheart!" Renee throws herself at me, and I hug her happily. I haven't seen her for months, and she only flew in this morning.

Esme walks over to us. "Shall we head in?" she asks Renee politely. Renee nods. Esme turns to me. "Good luck, honey. You're going to be amazing."

And she shepherds my mother through the doors that I'm going to have to walk through in a matter of seconds.

I take Charlie's hand and grin. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

And the doors open.

**Alice**

The ceremony couldn't have been more perfect. Emmett did what he was supposed to. Renee cried. Everyone looked so happy.

Edward spent the entire ceremony grinning like a fool.

Jasper, Edward's best man, sat next to me at the front and tried to not let all the emotions get to him. But there was so much joy, love and pride in that room that he looked the happiest I've seen him in a long time.

When Emmett told Bella and Edward to exchange the rings, Bella looked like she was about to pass out. She was shaking like a leaf, but Edward was there to steady her. I could hear him murmuring things in her ear that made her giggle.

At last, they were pronounced husband and wife. When they finally pulled out of the kiss, Edward looked like I've never seen him before. He looked as though nothing in the world could ever be wrong again. Like he had just discovered that his dark and sombre world had a sun.

His sun was blushing up to the roots of her hair. She looked gorgeous, though.

It was just all so perfect.

When it was over, Bella just hung off Edward's arm, looking shell shocked as she kissed cheek after cheek, shook hand after hand.

And Edward held on to her like he'd never let her go.

**Bella**

Married.

I'm married.

You know on your birthday, when people ask you if you feel any older? And the answer is always a roll of the eyes and an awkward 'Uh... no?' Well, I've been asking myself if I feel any different. And I think the answer is yes.

I feel like I'm on a cloud. Corny image, I know. But I'm above it all. I'm in a fishbowl. Everything seems a bit larger than life. It's all a bit intimidating.

But now I know that I have Edward forever. And that is an incredible thought.

When it's time for photos, I go through the paces, never taking my eyes off him if I can help it. And he watches at me as if he's scared to let me out of his sight. As if he has just discovered the most incredible thing in the universe, and he doesn't want to forget what it looks like.

I'm sure this is just temporary, but it's a bit embarrassing while it lasts!

Everything goes off without a hitch. Everyone makes their way back to the Cullens, where a reception area has been set up in the garden. We stand around and eat and drink and talk. My Lord, we talk.

And then it's time to dance.

Edward and I take the floor for our first dance as a married couple. He grins at me as we begin to whirl around in the waltz that we've been practising.

And, as I rest against his chest, there's no place in the world I'd rather be. And, if everything goes to plan, I'll be here for the rest of eternity.


	9. Epilogue

**Charlie**

I never want this evening to end. I don't think I've ever seen my Bells so happy.

The music that's playing changes song. "And now," the DJ announces, "the Father-Daughter dance."

I feel a tug on my sleeve. "Daddy, may I have this dance?"

What?

I don't dance. She knows that I don't dance. But her smile is so bright that I'd do anything to keep it that way. "Uh, I guess so, Bells."

And she pulls me eagerly onto the dance floor.

She steps up onto my shoes, and my heart nearly stops. I taught her to waltz when she was a little girl. It was one of the things that my mom said every person should know how to do. We haven't danced together since she was about eight, and I wish I could say why.

Bella is smiling a smile that says there's nothing else in the world that she needs. For a moment, she looks like a little girl again – all she wants is her dad to be near. Her eyes are sparkling with happy tears as we whirl around the floor.

Soon, we're not the only ones there. Alice has pulled Carlisle over, and Emmett Cullen has Esme. A friend of Carlisle's from the hospital who I was introduced to earlier – I think his name was Robert Jones – is over on one side with his three year-old daughter. She giggles as they dance, and he kisses her cheek.

All too soon, the dance is over. I don't want to let Bella go ever again. I want her to stay with me where I can make sure she's safe. Where nothing will ever happen to her.

But she gently pulls herself out of my arms and begins to walk away. Suddenly she stops, turns and throws herself at me. "Oh, Daddy... I'm going to miss you so much."

I refuse to cry in front of people.

"I'll miss you too, honey."

And she clings to me for a minute, before stepping back. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, baby girl."

But she's already walked away.

- end -


End file.
